


Look, Devil Is In Town

by B1939



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1939/pseuds/B1939
Summary: Hell has a new human.It shouldn’t be surprising.There is always no shortage of sinners on Earth.But this one…This one is different.He’s the Batman.+++I do not know why I really wanted to write this... I feel like... Maybe Lucifer is kind of similar to Bruce. Just a little... They are both seeking redemption, even if they don't want to admit it, and even if the redemption part is just small part of them.So, I don't know if I will update more or not. But, hope you can enjoy~





	Look, Devil Is In Town

Hell has a new human.  
It shouldn’t be surprising.  
There is always no shortage of sinners on Earth.

But this one…

This one is different.

He’s the Batman.

+++

Lucifer heard of this name from several humans coming to Hell. He actually thought the name to be very funny.

Who in their right mind would want to be called “Batman”?

So, he visited Bruce Wayne’s door, to see what this Batman’s worst nightmare. 

Day one of torture, Bruce Wayne had no expression. The scene was how his parents were gunned down.

Day two of torture, Bruce Wayne had no expression. The scene was how Dick was gunned down.

Day three of torture, Brue Wayne had no expression. The scene was how Jason was blown up.

Day four of torture… well, you get the idea.

Lucifer watched as Batman completely emerges with the shadow, and just couldn’t understand, why is this emotionless human in hell?

Why does he not even have a slight change of expression? Shouldn’t this be his worst nightmare? Played over and over again. How does he deal with these? And if he didn’t have any feeling of guilt, how come he is in hell?

On maybe the thirtieth day of Bruce Wayne’s torture, Lucifer finally broke the cycle of people dying in front of Bruce.

“Do you not feel anything?”

Bruce didn’t hear Lucifer. He continually stared in front of him, where Superman was laying in a pool of blood.

"Hey, I’m talking to you. Why are you here?"

Lucifer let out a frustrating sigh when he saw that Bruce had no intention of answering him. Now if he knew a better way to torture Bruce to get an answer, he would’ve done it.

But he didn’t…

Hell is designed to torture him, and yet it seemed to have no effect on him.

“Alright. I’ll bite. Tell me, do you want to get out of here? Do you want to stop seeing these dying humans? What is it that you desire?” Lucifer’s laugh was devious and charming.

He expected an answer, because he is the King of Hell, he is the Lord of Darkness, and also, he is Lucifer Morningstar.

What he did not expect, was seeing this man cry for the first time.

It started out as just a tremble, then his pure blue eyes were filled with water, and then, without any warning, a stream of tear fled his face, quickly jumping onto the ground.

The weakest and yet strongest hoarse sound came out of the man, “I… want them alive…”

For a moment, Lucifer didn’t seem to understand Bruce. All the selfish people come to hell, not the selfless sort. They should all be in Heaven. Did his brothers and sisters forgot to take this one to the Silver City?

Then, he realized, this is his hell.

All these deaths, he held himself responsible, he couldn’t get over his guilt and now, the guilt became his worst nightmares. 

Lucifer couldn’t believe how delusional this human is. He knew for a fact that none of these humans are dead. Most of them cheated death so many times, including this one. How in the world could this human blame himself for these inconsequential incidences?

He found it quite amusing.

He started to watch Bruce’s torture regularly. Sometimes, he would show a glimpse of what he was feeling. But most of the times, he just stood there, as if he had no emotion.

Eventually, Lucifer found himself standing beside him, asking him once again, “Don’t you know, they are not dead?”

Bruce bit his lips, trying not to say anything. Yet he was standing right beside the devil himself. He has the strongest mind, but in here… He is truly broken.

“Regardless of how they are now, they were dead, and it’s all my fault…” Bruce tried his best to contain his emotions. Sadly, once something is breached, he could never go back to who he once was.

Bruce knelt down, his hands were held together as fists, his head slightly tilted down. 

Lucifer watched over him, confused as ever, “What do you mean? Someone else killed them, you were trying to save them, and they are not dead anyway?”

This human… This human is intriguing. 

“They were in trouble because of me, I led them to their doom, even if they are not dead, I’m still responsible…” Bruce’s body was shaking, trying so hard resist the urge to do something even more obvious. 

It wasn’t enough.

The pain sipped through, and as much as he bit his lips, a small whimper escaped.

Lucifer stepped back a bit, unfamiliar with Bruce’s reaction. Sure, he’d seem lots of humans cry before him, begging for forgiveness, or mercy. 

This one…

Was simply crying because he couldn’t take the pain.

The idea was a bit foreign.

Lucifer left, thinking he’d have more time with this peculiar one.

But shortly after he left, Bruce also left Hell. 

Bruce was returned to humanity, by his father no less.

Lucifer was furious.

Finally, when Hell has someone interesting, his father had to take away his fun.

He looked up where the Silver City belongs, and called upon Mazikeen, his most loyal demon, “We should take a vacation, Maze. Why should DAD have all the fun?”

Maze shrugged her shoulder, and simply replied, “Okay.”


End file.
